Decisions
by signature-please
Summary: It's all he can take just to see her every day. KyouyaHaruhi oneshot


Kyouya sat in the corner of the huge host club room, clicking away at a small black calculator while he quickly added up numbers on a spread sheet. That was Kyouya Ootori. Always attentive. Counting debts and adding profits. He would never admit it, but all of the overly obnoxious members of this ridiculous club eased his mind. It didn't even bother him when Tamaki threw Honey into the air like a feather, or when Tamaki accidentally fell back against a large hutch when he caught the almost weightless senior- he would just add the expenses later on. It's not like he couldn't afford it anyway. Kyouya cringed inwardly as the ecstatic Tamaki ran after Haruhi with a huge, child-like grin on his face and opened arms. He watched in irritation as Tamaki spun around in circles with Haruhi suspended in the air.

"Put her down." Kyouya had almost snapped. Every one looked in astonishment. Had the Shadow King actually cared that she'd get hurt? He quickly noticed his concerned reaction, and quickly stated the only lie that could come to his mind, "If you let her go, she could seriously damage something extremely expensive. I'm sure Haruhi doesn't want to be here any longer than she is required to be." He breathed a sigh of relief, and let his features slowly set back in his usual cool demeanor. As soon as his fingers went back to work, the laughing and horse play resumed.

Tamaki chased after a running Haruhi, "Why must you run away from Papa?" he cried.

"Do you still not realize how creepy it is for you to call me your daughter?" she whined breathlessly. He gave her his signature boyish grin and laughed,

"Come to me, love!" he giggled. She looked at him awkwardly as he crushed her into a tight bear hug, "Your so cute, my darling Haruhi!" he smiled impishly. All she could do was tolerate his display of affection- even if it was currently crushing her face.

In solitude, Kyouya subconsciously slammed his fingers into the calculator. He hadn't notice how angry he'd been acting until his pencil led broke off and hit the cold marble floor. He looked down at the jumbled mess of numbers on his paper. He quickly crumpled the useless spreadsheet, and stared at the bothersome scene in front of him: a very hyper Tamaki hugging an equally excited Haruhi. He watched in dismay as the group played together It was almost as if the club had created a makeshift family. A warm, comforting feeling slowly crept into his stomach at the thought of having a family with Haruhi Fujioka. No. Haruhi Ootori. He quickly bashed the unwanted thoughts out of his head. A man of his status should not think of such frivolous things. Especially not with some one who was at poverty level. He was snapped out of his thoughts as Haruhi waved her arm at him happily.

"Why won't you come join us, Kyouya-sempai?" she smiled brightly. His stomach instantly overflowed with a swarm of restless butterflies. It was incredible how her smile alone was enough to make him fall to his knees. He couldn't find the strength to speak, so he calmly picked up a clean paper and waved it at the disappointed girl. She folded her arms and asked "Don't you ever take a break?" She had always had a school girl crush on Kyouya. He was the definition of cool, and he was always there when she needed him… Well, in his own way he was.

"Come on Kyouya!" Tamaki boomed, "Your always working. Give that calculator a break." Kyouya had almost forgot the others were in the room. Haruhi had an amazing ability to make him forget all of his worries.

"I'd rather not." he replied rather coldly. Tamaki frowned and put an arm around Haruhi's small shoulders, "Come on Haruhi, he doesn't want to play with us." Tamaki watched in amusement as Kyouya's face contorted slightly in anger. "What shall we do next, daughter?" he smiled triumphantly at the bothered business man.

"Quit calling me that!" she stomped her feet childishly.

"Haruhi?" Kyouya called to her with all signs of irritation wiped away.

"Yes?" she answered quickly.

"Don't you have an advanced Calculus exam coming up in a couple days?" he asked calmly. Her face went from rosy to pale.

"I totally forgot!" she snapped her fingers, "I just got so wrapped up in the club and all…" Tamaki hugged her with tears in his eyes,

"I'm so sorry, my sweet daughter. I've had you running around for commoner food and-"

"Really, it's fine Tamaki-sempai," she cut him off abruptly, "I'll just grab my stuff and head home early today." She quickly stepped over to a small table and grabbed a stack of disheveled books and threw on her host club blazer. "I'll see you all tomorrow!" she smiled happily and she stumbled out of the door.

Tamaki was quickly over Kyouya's shoulder. He sort of hummed out his statement as he pulled a rose out of nowhere, "Do I smell… love in the air?" Kyouya's eyes shot open and he instantly tensed. He turned his head slowly to look at the blonde haired man that stood behind him. A crafty look flashed in Tamaki's huge purple eyes.

Kyouya turned around and closed an idle laptop, and nonchalantly placed the spreadsheets into a light gray folder. He slid the closed laptop into a black bag and held it at his side. Kyouya took a deep breath and sighed. Kyouya opened his dark, brown eyes to meet Tamaki's all to excited ones. "Don't go sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." he warned. Tamaki frowned disapprovingly at the vexed Kyouya.

"But why not?" Tamaki whined.

"Because you'll end up getting in trouble with the wrong kind of people." he stated calmly.

"Oh, phooey! You better tell me Kyouya." he said with an exasperated tone.

"There is nothing to tell you." He said with a certain force that made Tamaki cower away from the dominant male in front of him. Tamaki frowned and looked over at Honey who was currently munching down on a small piece of strawberry cake. He sluggishly dragged his feet over to the glass table and sat down next to the miniature senior.

"Something is up..." he mumbled in a slight depression. He lifted his eyes to meet the bigger, more innocent ones of Honey's. Honey-sempai blinked his eyes in a bit of confusion.

"I don't get it." Honey replied as he slightly tilted his head to the side. Tamaki put his head back in his arms that were resting on the table and sulked.

Kyouya Ootori slumped in the back of his foreign car, and released a huge breath of air that he'd seemed to be holding for a while. He adjusted his glasses correctly onto his perfect nose. He opened his small planner and read what he had scheduled for the day. He read out the minuscule tasks he had listed to keep him busy. He frowned knowing that such small, tedious activities wouldn't keep his mind off of the cross dresser that had been currently inhabiting his thoughts and dreams.

"Stop the car." Kyouya ordered. The driver immediately stopped the vehicle, and looked at him for further directions. "…Take a left at the next light, and continue on until further instruction." he stated calmly. The driver nodded his head and quickly turned his attention back to the road.

Haruhi sat in her kitchen on a cushion, her head leaning against her small hand. She pressed more firmly against her palm as she read over her notes that were splayed out across her low dining room table. How could she have forgotten about such an important test? She understood everything they had gone over, but she still worried about the possibility of failing. It wasn't likely, but it was indeed possible. She was studying so intensely that she hadn't heard the door bell ringing. By the third chime, she jumped out of her study craze, and rushed to answer the door.

She opened the door with the chain still in place. Haruhi peeked on eye out of the crack and asked sheepishly, "Yes? Who's there?" An impatient Kyouya stood quietly in front of the door.

"Can you open the door? I don't like being out here." She shut the door and removed the thin chain from its latch.

"What are you doing here Kyouya-sempai?" she asked. His only reply was to push through the doorway and remove his shoes at the entrance.

"Do I need a reason?" He complained.

"I guess not." She answered quietly, "I'm studying though, so you can't stay too long."

"I'm sure you will pass your exam. If you don't, Tamaki can just have it exempted." he said boasting his authority. Haruhi blushed and scratched the back of her head innocently,

"I'd rather just study."

The beautiful man stood before her curiously in the small kitchen. "The kitchen connects with the living room… and there seems to be only two rooms." he questioned.

"I know it's nothing as elaborate or as massive as the house you live in, but it's my home." she said shifting uncomfortably in his gaze, "I like it." she almost whispered those last few words, as if he'd laugh at the thought of being happy in such a small and confined space. He looked her over and noticed her discomfort. He folded his arms and walked over to the small cushion with a small dip in the center. She had obviously been sitting on the thick pillow before he had arrived. He let a small smile escape as he sat down on the cushion next to hers. "…Are you ok, Sempai?" she asked curiously. She had never seen him give such a genuine smile before, and it made her heart flutter.

"What?" he questioned.

"Oh, it's nothing really. I was just wondering… how long you were planning on staying. I could make some tea if you'd like." she blushed slightly. He relaxed at the thought. He was just happy she wasn't asking him to leave.

"That's fine." he replied.

"Tea it is then!" she exclaimed and stepped into the kitchen.

Kyouya watched intently as she filled the tea kettle halfway. She placed it quietly on the front burner. He hadn't noticed before, but she looked even more breathtaking out of school uniform. She wasn't in anything mind boggling, just a pair of small gym shorts and an old baggy hoodie. His eyes followed her every movement- her shorts left little to the imagination, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her thin, perfect legs. He felt light headed when she reached into the cabinet above the stone counter. Her thigh muscles tightened as she stretched farther for the tea jar. She leaned farther over the counter top, the glass container a mere inch away from her hand.

He couldn't take it any longer. He stood up and rushed behind her and stilled himself. He took a deep breath, looking for some type of control. Kyouya placed a soft hand to her lower back and reached over her to grab the tea, purposely leaning against her small shoulders. Once he had the jar in his hand, he stepped away from her and placed it on the counter, and resumed his spot back on his cushion.

While Haruhi was reaching for the tea, she could feel his eyes burning holes in her legs, and it sent a chill through her entire body. After a few moments of failed attempts to get the tea jar, she felt a warm hand press firmly on her back. She immediately turned to stone when she felt his chest against the spread her back as Kyouya reached a long, slender arm over her head. When he stepped away, the warmth of his chest faded, and she felt an uncomfortable chill in the room. She blushed and pulled two cups out for the tea she was preparing.

He wanted to smack himself. That was too bold of a move, and he thought for sure that he had scared her away. Any chance he had at winning her over was gone. Who was he kidding anyway? She was probably in love with Tamaki. She was always so happy when she was around that blonde haired buffoon.

Haruhi poured the steaming water into the black cups, and carried them over on a small tray. She placed both of the glass tea cups on the table and sat down properly.

They sat there for what seemed like an hour, until Haruhi couldn't take it anymore.

"Was there an important reason for you to come over?" she asked curiously, "Or just a friendly visit?" she scoffed at the thought of the Kyouya Ootori visiting her for no reason. He probably had an update on the debt she owed the club.

"I was in the neighborhood." Kyouya stated simply taking a sip of his tea.

"In the neighborhood…? Don't you live on the other side of town?" she asked confused. After a few minuets of silence she realized she wasn't going to get an answer.

"Where is your father?" he asked looking around the small room.

"He's at work. He's picking up the night shift for a friend of his." she was happy to have a change in subject. Actually, she was just happy to be talking instead of sitting in silence the entire time. She took a quick sip of her tea and she quickly realized that it was a mistake. The tea instantly burned her tongue, and she ended up spilling it all over the table and her bare legs. She jumped up in surprise and let out a yelp of pain. She ran over to the sink in panic and ran a rag under the cold water.

Kyouya watched in slow motion as the scalding hot tea splashed against her bare legs. His stomach dropped before she actually felt any pain. His breath caught in his throat when he watched her eyes water from the violent temperature of the tea. She immediately ran to the sink with Kyouya right behind her.

"A-are you ok?" he questioned. His face had morphed into a worried expression as he looked at the red blotches on her skin. She looked at him surprisingly. Kyouya… actually stuttered? She looked down at her red legs,

"I'll be fine. It just stings a little. I'll just run some cold water over it-" she was cut off as Kyouya grabbed the wet cloth from her hands and crouched before her. He gently placed the cold rag against her left leg.

Haruhi felt her face heating up quickly. She was completely ignoring the fact that she had just burned her leg. She was more concerned with the kneeling figure before her. The 'Shadow King' himself was tending her singed skin. It was surprisingly exciting- it was nothing she had ever experienced before. Even though the cloth was wet and cold, it made a pool of warm liquid fill her stomach. Her long legs began to shake with an unknown anticipation.

Kyouya noticed her quivering legs. He had figured he wasn't being gentle enough with her burn, but realized differently when he looked at her face. Her tightly closed eyes, brows furrowed in the middle of her forehead, and a deep blush that was painted across her face. Kyouya was filled with an emotion he thought he'd never feel in his life. He craved her. A hopeless and genuine want for the touch of another. He desperately wanted Haruhi Fujioka.

He gingerly kissed the inner side of her smooth, pale leg. He almost swooned when he heard her let out a small mew of approval. He trailed kisses up her leg, and she tightened her grip on the counter. "K… Kyouya?" Haruhi questioned breathlessly. Her vision was clouded, and her body felt immobilized. He stood up abruptly, and was standing in front of her impaired form. He leaned forward and hugged her trembling body.

For just a few moments, he held her close to his body. Her small frame seemed to meld with his own. She had been made for him. She was his other half. She kept him awake every night. She was all he ever thought about. She was all he ever wanted.

Her breathing became raspy as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. His warm breath sent shivers down her spine. He ran and attentive hand along her side underneath her shirt. Her back arch against him. Kyouya took her reaction as a good sign, and began assaulting her neck with a heated kiss.

Haruhi's knees began to waver, and she didn't know how much longer she could stand up. She could feel a throbbing sensation from in between her legs. She wasn't sure whether or not to exploit the feeling or to run away from it. She felt an overpowering quake in her chest when Kyouya's lips met her neck. Something she had dreamed about before, but had never realized how amazing it truly made someone feel. Haruhi's tiny hands clung tightly to the bottom of his white shirt like a lifeline. Her lips ran dry with the aching need to feel his lips on her own. Kyouya seemed to read her mind. His lips pressed gently against hers in a searing kiss.

At first, the timid kiss was awkward, but it grew and unraveled into an intense explosion of heat and desire. Kyouya pressed himself against her throbbing center and she let out a surprised gasp. Haruhi's hands entangled themselves like vines in his black hair. Kyouya deepened the kiss even more, bringing one hand to the back of her head, pulling her in as close as possible. He wrapped his left arm around the small of her back and made less space between them.

Their kisses became feverish. Kyouya always pictured his first kiss to be somewhat romantic and slow, but his self restraint was wearing thin. Haruhi could feel emotions crashing around her like a tidal wave. She couldn't help the moans that emitted from her lips as he began to rock his hips against her burning core.

"Ah…" she breathed helplessly against his lips. Kyouya pulled his mouth away from hers, earning him a sound of displeasure.

"Haruhi?" he asked in between breaths.

"Hm?" she was still in an intensive fog.

"I want you to know…" he started. He was trying to find the words he wanted to say, but none came to mind. His head was in the clouds. He looked into her eyes that slowly opened to meet his own swirling pools.

"You…" she paused to take a deep breath, her body still shaking, "You want me to know what?" she asked curiously. Her body desperately pleaded for him to continue.

"That I care," he stared at her for a second, trying to retrace his thoughts, "and that I'm not just doing this on the spur of the moment."

She smiled and launched her self at him, making there lips collide. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her off the ground. He Laid her down where they had previously been drinking their tea- where this had all started. Her head rested comfortably on the cushion. His lips attacked hers once again, except with more passion and a fiery heat that couldn't be matched on any other level. He gently pulled the old hooded sweater over her head, followed by her light pink tank top. His hand sent small tremors through the very fiber of her being. She let out smalls gasps and cries of pleasure as his shaky hands found there way underneath the cup of her bra. Kyouya began to message the small mounds in his soft hands.

He leaned down and began to lavish her breasts, and she immediately cried out in startled surprise. "Kyo…" she panted. She couldn't manage to call out his entire name. His body pleaded and ached for her. "ah…" all of her mews of delight were taking their toll on his mind and body. He couldn't stand it much longer. He fumbled with his shirt buttons and was about to rip it off before Haruhi's half naked form sat up with the intentions of assisting him. She smiled with lustful eyes and steadily unclasping his shirt, leaving kisses where the buttons once were.

His eyes slammed shut and shook at the feel of her small slender fingers on his skin. When the shirt was loose, she pushed it down his shoulders and marveled at his perfect frame. She ran her soft finger tips across his chest and down his stomach and watched as the muscles rippled beneath her touch. She left a sweet, gentle kiss in the middle of his chest, and he instantly relaxed. She began to fiddle with the belt buckle that was the gateway to her final destination. He had been so absorbed in a dream like state, that he hadn't realized that she had totally removed and discarded his pants. The only thing that snapped him back into reality was the cool air on his legs.

She straddled his hips and started to move herself against his erection. She pushed against him and his hands grasped her hips eagerly. Haruhi wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned against him in a feverish kiss. Kyouya grasped onto her side tightly as she continued to gyrate her center over his manhood. He groaned into her mouth. He laid her gently on the floor in front of him. Kyouya kissed her neck and worked his way down her stomach, and back to her mouth again.

With one quick movement, he jerked the maroon shorts off of her body, leaving her in her cotton white panties. Kyouya looked at the beauty before him. Her full lips panting, cheeks tinted red, and firm breasts heaving. Haruhi was his dream girl, and here she was, splayed out beneath him. Ready and willing. Kyouya had dreamed of this day. He kissed her tenderly and ran a single finger over the damp spot on her panties. He smiled against her mouth when her heated body quivered beneath his own. His finger traced the small crevice, and pressed firmly against the small bud, "Ah..!" she wrapped her arms around her back, and her short nails lightly dug into his back.

Kyouya could feel his arms waver. He slid a finger through the brim of her panties and stroked her tiny bud. He groaned as her fingers scrape into his back. "Kyouya.. I…" her ragged breaths turned into quick gasps of air, "I need you." she admitted. She couldn't take much more of his torture, he maneuvered her body like he had read her mind. Just as if he had studied how every nerve in her body functioned. Every dream or thought she had ever imagined couldn't hold a candle to how Kyouya was touching her. He was expressing something much more than just lust. An emotion Haruhi never thought he was capable of conveying. A horde of butterflies thrashed about in her stomach at the thought of Kyouya loving her. She tugged gently at the hem of his boxers, egging him on, "I need you." she resolved.

His heart stopped. She needed him. He stopped his assault on her mouth and nuzzled his head in the crook of her slender neck. "Are you alright, Kyouya?" she asked breathlessly. He lifted his head to meet her clouded eyes. All he could muster up was a smile. The look on her face made his heart skip a beat. Haruhi's hands slowly reached up and removed the sleek glasses from his perfect features. He relaxed his forehead against hers and kissed her parted lips.

"Are you sure you want this?" he paused for a minuet. A question better suited came to mind, "Are you sure you want… me?" her eyes timidly met his intense stare. He never wanted her to regret anything. Especially not something like this. She grinned almost instantly and nodded. Kyouya chuckled lightly. It was amazing how innocent she still seemed in a position like this. With all signs of doubt erased, he quickly removed her cotton white underwear from her hips. After a few moments and struggling fingers, they were both naked and defenseless.

The kissing started quickly. He explored every inch of her mouth and body- nothing untouched. He craved to know every inch of her being. All of her nerves were on fire. His fingers worked like magic on her skin. Any time he touched her it sent small heated shivers down her spin. He was driving her insane. "P-Please Kyouya." she cried against his mouth, her need was overwhelming.

He held himself over her stiffly, almost as if he was paralyzed. She noticed his discomfort, "I'm ready." she smiled kindly, "I want this." he leaned his head down so that his mouth was at her ears,

"I love you," he whispered as he plunged into her. She tensed at the sudden, ripping pain. Haruhi could feel him tearing her apart. She had heard it would hurt, but she hadn't anticipated any thing like what she was feeling. A muffled cry escaped passed her clenched teeth. Kyouya panicked and hurried to comfort her. He kissed her forehead apologetically. She peered up at him through misty eyes.

"You love me?" she asked, her brows furrowed. He averted her gaze and a deep red tinted his pale cheeks.

"Y-yes," he replied with a shaky breath. Her tight heat was engulfing him. It was hard enough to breathe, let alone think. She hugged his chest and pulled him closer to her in somewhat of an embrace. He slowly drug himself out of her and groaned when as he pushed back in. She held on tightly and endured the pain as it gradually faded away. Her clutching fingers lost their grip when he thrust into her again. It was a foreign feeling. She felt full and empty at the same time. Every time he slid into her, a widespread movement advanced through her body. "Nn" she moaned.

His rigid movement became more fluid when she moaned in pleasure. He increased his pace little by little and she progressively caught up to him. He could feel the blood draining from his head and spread out through his veins. Haruhi's cries of delight were throwing him over the edge. It was all he could do to hold himself up.

He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. That's all that went through her head before she let herself get lost in the mindless heat and desire.

Kyouya quickened his pace and thrust as deep as he could manage. Her walls were tightening around his manhood. It was pulling him over the border line of sanity. "ah-" she gasped as he hit a sensitive spot. He recognized the positive sound and aimed for the target. "Ah, Kyouya!" she cried.

She felt herself tightening around him and trembled violently beneath him. She desperately clung to him as she screamed out his name and fell down from her peek. His name reverberated in his ears and he released himself with her almost simultaneously. At that moment, his body felt like it was filled with lead. He fell against her heaving body.

His closed eyes were slightly hidden by his damp bangs. She looked at his flawless face and beamed happily. He had lasted so long just to please her. She ran her shaking hand through his midnight hair. He lifted his heavy head off of her chest and smiled sincerely. He pulled out as he rolled off of her to lay on his back. She whined in displeasure at the hollow feeling left behind. She wiggled over to his panting for and wrapped her arms around him.

He cuddled next to her. It was almost like a dream. If he would have woken up then he would lose all faith in humanity. He looked down at her slumbering form and kissed her moist forehead. He pulled her in closer to his weakened body. He set another smile on display before drifting off into a light unconsciousness.


End file.
